


Bite Your Tongue

by hirquiticke



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Uhhhh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirquiticke/pseuds/hirquiticke
Summary: Jack is horny at all times. Yes, even at dinner parties.





	Bite Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePostalDude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePostalDude/gifts).



> Gift for my boyfriend... lol.

Anyone invited was allowed to bring a guest, it said so on the invitation. Naturally, Jack decided to bring along Rhys, whom he'd been with for almost a year now. Rhys wasn't expecting this in the least bit, and didn't really have anything "nice" enough to wear to a dinner party - but that was easily fixed, since Jack had money to blow on anything at any time for any reason.

They both wore stylish (but formal) suits. Well - Jack's was more of a tuxedo, but you get the idea.

The party was being thrown for something Rhys didn't really understand, and Jack's explanation didn't help to clear things up at all. The CEO of Hyperion just kind of spoke and expected whoever was listening to understand and pick up the slack, and only ever went into detail when he thought someone was stupid. And Rhys wasn't stupid, so he didn't catch any details at all. From what he gathered, one of the other CEOs was throwing a... marriage party? It definitely wasn't a wedding - knowing how companies acted around each other, the wedding itself would have been crashed before it could have even started - but it dealt with matrimony. That's all he knew.

Rhys had been treated to the luxuries Jack experienced in the past few months, but the food at the party was fucking incredible. He'd never even heard of half the dishes being served, and many of them had the presentation of a five-star restaurant. 

Generally, a lot of foods didn't interest Rhys due to some sensory processing issues. But he could eat almost anything being served, and would gladly do so again - even if it meant completely blowing his whole paycheck on it. 

On the other hand, Rhys was almost entirely convinced that Jack could eat rocks and be able to digest them. Luckily, he was dining on actual food (this time).

But despite the food being phenomenal, Jack was suspiciously... quiet. Even when they were eating shitty cheap food, he'd at least make quips about the taste, but he seemed almost... angry. Rhys hadn't been paying attention to the behavior of the other people attending, so he assumed someone was either staring or talking about the Hyperion men as if they couldn't hear. He took a moment to glance around the room - but he couldn't pinpoint what was bothering Jack.

Neither of them had finished the main course before Jack abruptly stood up and stalked off.

"Jack?" Rhys stood up, almost tripping over his own legs and hitting his hip against the edge of the table. Luckily, everyone else was chattering amongst themselves, and didn't notice his clumsiness. But - a few people did follow Jack with their eyes, wary. Rhys honestly couldn't really blame them.

He was still hungry - the food was amazing, but the portion sizes were disappointing - and he eyed his own plate for a moment... before following Jack. 

The CEO had been walking so fast that he was already out of Rhys's view. One of the butlers (Was he a butler? He certainly looked like one.) nearby looked a bit shaken, so Rhys quickly walked over to him. 

"Did you - ?"

"Bathroom," the man interrupted, motioning out into the hallway. The poor guy was probably threatened, or at the very least snapped at.

Rhys nodded and picked up the pace, heading toward the bathroom. They'd passed it on their way in, so he knew where it was. It was public, so he didn't have to knock once he reached the door. 

But he wasn't expected to be grabbed once he got inside.

A brief moment of panic gave way to relief once he realized it was Jack pinning him against the bathroom door. He'd been spun around, had his arm twisted behind him, and had his face pressed against cold wood before he could even see who it was, but the brief flash of Hyperion yellow and Jack's grunt gave it away. 

"Jesus, Jack - !" He was shushed almost immediately, and he couldn't help the grunt of surprise that left him when the CEO's hips jerked forward to pin his to the door. Rhys's breath hitched as soon as he felt Jack's rock hard bulge dig into his backside, and it only took a second for his face and ears to glow a bright red. 

Generally, he'd immediately be all for something like this, but the timing was horrible. It certainly didn't stop his cock from giving an interested twitch in his slacks.

"Really? You wanna have sex... here? Now?" Rhys breathed, keeping his voice quiet and low. The last thing he wanted was to be heard by someone in the hallway.

"Kitten, there isn't a waking moment where I don't want to fuck you into exhaustion." 

Fuck, okay. But here? Now? Of all times? Rhys felt his head spin, mostly out of embarrassment. They'd never done something like this in public before - the closest they ever got was maybe getting a boner in an awkward place. Regardless, the growl in Jack's voice was making Rhys consider it.

While he got more and more flustered, Jack started to subtly grind his hips against his boyfriend. The older man let his lips brush over Rhys's ear, breathing over the sensitive skin and causing a shock of heat to coil in the middle manager's stomach. Rhys let out a shaky breath, clenching his hands into fists as he was intentionally riled up.

He wouldn't be so hesitant if he wasn't so... loud. Jack fucking loved that he was loud during sex, but it certainly wasn't optimal in a place like this.

Jack seemed to read his mind, though. "You don't know how to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, but I have an idea." 

Without letting go of Rhys's arm, Jack leaned back. He kept his hips pressed firmly against the smaller man while he undid his tie, balling it up to a decent size and reaching around to press it to his boyfriend's lips. "Open wide."

Rhys didn't argue. He parted his jaws, needing to work a little to get his mouth around the makeshift gag and grunting softly once it was in place. The CEO felt over Rhys's mouth to make sure the gag wouldn't fall out, and, satisfied with the results, he leaned closer to mouth at Rhys's ear again - this time using teeth. Not roughly, just enough to make his boyfriend's skin tingle.

Jack fell silent again, but Rhys could feel the smile against his ear. Despite the two men not speaking, the tension was almost audible - and there was the fact that there was music playing over speakers overhead. Rhys, despite his fear of being caught, was now completely compliant for Jack. His breathing was starting to transition into panting, and the pressure on his cock from his slacks was becoming fucking unbearable. 

He tried to speak, to ask Jack to help him out, but the gag muffled everything and garbled his speech. When that didn't work, Rhys pressed his own hips back against Jack's, wanting - needing - to garner his attention now. Despite his own growing desperation, he could tell his boss was even more desperate, and he exhaled sharply through his nose.

Even though one of Jack's arms was busy holding Rhys's arm in place, he still managed to undo his belt, untuck his shirt, and work at his slacks until his cock was free. He was absolutely going to make Rhys regret grinding against him. The CEO paused, dug his hand into one of his pockets - and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Smirking to himself, he held it up so Rhys could see it, getting a kick out of the needy whine the man produced in response. Jack pocketed the bottle again for the moment, pressing closer and reaching around Rhys's hips to palm the younger man through his pinstriped pants, biting back a growl once he felt how riled up he was now. But that only lasted a second. Jack abandoned his boyfriend's core to tear at his belt and zipper, tugging down his slacks along with his cute blue boxers juuuuust enough to get access to his ass - Rhys's dick was still trapped under his clothes.

Rhys, of course, was not a fan of this. He squirmed almost immediately, but knew better than to fix his slacks himself. Jack shushed him again when he whined, leaning in to tug on his earlobe with his teeth.

Believe it or not, lubing up your fingers while using just one hand takes a lot of work.

Once he'd successfully lubed up his fingers (while miraculously not getting it on himself or his clothes), he pressed them to Rhys's hole, immediately working on opening him up. Of course, Rhys wasn't exactly a virgin by any stretch, so this didn't take much - but they both relished in the foreplay and the anticipation it brought. By the time Jack was done working him open, Rhys was genuinely afraid that his own precum was going to ruin his new suit. 

Again, Jack was skillful in lubing up with just one hand. He slicked his cock in it, pocketing the bottle once more and pushing up against Rhys. Teasing, he just took a moment to hotdog the man, drawing out whines and almost groaning as Rhys squirmed. 

But he'd waited long enough. With one quick thrust, Jack was sheathed inside his boyfriend. In an attempt to keep himself quiet, the CEO bit into the back of Rhys's neck as hard as he could - easily breaking the skin and causing Rhys to let out a muffled cry. That noise drove him fucking crazy, and he let out a low growl in response, setting up a punishing pace that rocked Rhys against the door.

The younger man balled his hands into fists, biting into the makeshift gag between his jaws and feeling lube slide down his thighs, into his boxers. It didn't take long for his boss to find his prostate - a spot Jack was very familiar with. Rhys's back arched and Jack pressed forward, trapping his chest and most of his upper body against the door, making damn sure he'd hold that arch. 

Fuck. Jack was smart, and he'd pinned Rhys's flesh arm behind him. Despite popular belief, Rhys really didn't enjoy his cock being pumped by cold metal, so he couldn't even touch himself while Jack fucked him.

All thought of being caught had left Rhys's mind now, but that excitement was still fresh in Jack's mind. 

In fact, it was refreshed when the distant sound of heels on marble started to get closer and closer.

Rhys froze in place when he heard it, eyes widening and face reddening. Fuck, the mix of shame and arousal on his face made Jack want to pound him into next week. The only reason he slowed down at all was because the sounds of skin on skin were getting loud enough there might have been a real chance of them being caught.

But he didn't stop moving. Jack hooked his free arm under Rhys's chin, grabbing just under it and gently squeezing his throat. It wasn't threatening, or a warning - it was blatant teasing. Rhys's face screwed up when Jack slowly ground into him, blunt metal fingertips digging into the door as he swallowed the loudest moan he would have ever released. And Jack certainly didn't stop there - he kept grinding into Rhys at just the right angle, wanting to make him squirm. 

A door opened, and the sound of heels became muffled. Perfect.

Jack picked the pace back up, starting to mark up the entirety of Rhys's neck - or, at least, what he could reach from behind. He could tell that if he hadn't gagged him, Rhys would be nearly yelling. 

The CEO let out a quiet groan right next to Rhys's ear, loving the way it made his skin flush and legs shake. By now, they were both close. Jack decided to give Rhys a little relief, letting go of his throat and finally tugging his slacks down enough for his cock to be free. It sounded like Rhys almost sobbed in response, the noise practically begging for Jack to touch him more. 

He could only oblige. Jack wrapped his hand around his cock, swearing under his breath when the touch caused Rhys to clench and twitch. Fuck, he loved that. Every time it happened, it felt like his dick was being massaged.

It only took a moment before Rhys was coming. He felt stars spark behind his eyelids as he came, warmth flooding his whole body - and Jack's seed flooding his insides. 

They both needed a moment to come down, and Jack let go of Rhys's arm to remove the tie that served its job as a gag quite well. Jack had managed to catch almost all of Rhys's cum in his hand and on his fingers, not really in the mood to have to wipe cum off a mahogany door. Under normal circumstances, he'd tell Rhys to lick 'em clean, but he'd been rough enough on him for today, so he wiped his hand off with a paper towel. 

The clean-up processs was usually performed with a shower, but they just had paper towels to use (for now). Rhys was absolutely dazed, and his legs shook while he walked, but Jack had no problem acting as a crutch.

Once they were sufficiently cleaned up and dressed, Jack kind of hung his tie over his shoulders and guided Rhys out of the bathroom. 

"I'm never doing that again," Rhys grunted, almost looking like he had a hangover. 

"Oh, come on, Rhysie. You can't say that wasn't the most exciting thing we've done in public!" Jack grinned, running his fingers through Rhys's hair.

The pair - or, maybe just Rhys - jumped terribly when the women's bathroom door swung open. The woman that exited looked extremely red in the face, and quickly hurried off when she noticed the two men standing there. Jack looked like he was about to burst into laughter, and Rhys was probably even redder than that lady. 

"Well, someone just got a free audiobook of our sex lives."

"I hate you."


End file.
